Lo mas duro aveces puede ser lo mas sencible
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Pues como no se me ocurre algun summary solo digo que no es un fic Dark, es mas bien triste claro segun yo y mi criterio! ^^! haber que les parece


Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso.  
  
Hellow People!  
  
Otra avez por estos rumbos y con un fic triste, no dark, no suicidios, nada lime, solo triste, les sorprende?, pues a mi si! jejjeje  
  
Espero que les guste es de mi personaje favorito como protagonista *o*!!!!!! novedad?  
  
Disfruten la función n_n  
  
Aclaración: segun yo es triste, mmm pero por mas que trato nunca me sale, rayos! soy mala para esto ;_;  
  
  
Lo mas duro aveces puede ser lo mas sencible  
  
  
Te lo prometo Mami, haré lo que tu digas, pero no me dejes, decía entre lagrimas un pequeño niño de ojos azules muy profundos y cabello rubio.  
  
Es que siempre me dices lo mismo, y nunca recoges tus juguetes, le reclamaba la madre.  
  
No mami, veras que ahora si lo cumplo, lloraba con mas intensidad el niño.  
  
Esta bien pero deja ya de llorar que haces que me duela la cabeza, dijo la madre y se fue.  
  
El pequeño vio como su madre se iba y se mordió los labios para que su madre ya no le regañara, por que sino lo iba a dejar.  
  
Matt se contuvo las lagrimas al ver que su hermanito ingresaba al cuarto.  
  
Otra vez te regaño?, pregunto un niño mas chico que el.  
  
Si, pero no te preocupes, le respondió el otro con una sonrisa tierna mientras le frotaba la cabeza.  
  
Gracias hermano por haber dicho que tu tiraste las cosas en los juguetes, le agradeció el pequeño entre lagrimas.  
  
Pero no llores TK, sabes que te quiero mucho, además esto fue lo mejor, dijo Matt abrazando a su hermano mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta.  
  
Matt llevo a dormir a su hermano menor y espero a que el quedara profundamente dormido.  
  
Ya eran la 1 de la mañana, y Matt no podía conciliar el sueño, no quería llorar por que sino su madre se daría cuenta y lo dejaría cuando se fuera, y el no quería que lo separaran de su hermanito.  
  
Se levanto en silencio y se dirigió hacia la sala, paso por el cuarto de sus padres y checo que ellos estuvieran dormidos, luego se dirigió a la sala.  
  
Otra vez pelearon, dijo en un triste susurro al ver a su padre acostado en el sillón.  
  
Desviando los ojos con tristeza, vio por la ventana un reflejo, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención y decidió salir de su casa en silencio.  
  
Se dirigió al patio y ahí estaba lo que tanto brillaba, era una armónica. Como había llegado ahí no lo sabía pero al parecer estaba nueva.  
  
Se acerco y la tomo, luego a su lado vio un estuche y también lo tomo.  
  
"Tócame cuando mas te sientas solo y te sentirás mejor" fue lo que decía una hoja dentro del estuche.  
  
Matt la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y soplo, no se oía tan mal para ser la primera vez que tocaba algún instrumento, pensó.  
  
Conforme paso la noche Matt la fue tocando y desarrollando de la nada una canción mientras sin darse cuenta en su habitación su hermanito dormía muy sonriente.  
  
Matt dejo escapar unas lagrimas conforme terminaba de tocar la canción que acababa de inventar y aprender a la misma vez.  
  
Se sintió muy bien después de eso y guardando la armónica en su estuche se dirigió a su casa y en silencio se fue a su habitación, para ese entonces ya eran las 4 de la mañana.  
  
Matt no tenia sueño, así que decidió preparar el desayuno, así su madre lo querría mas.  
  
Se la paso dos horas cocinando el desayuno, bolitas de arroz para su madre y padre y unos hot cakes para TK.  
  
Vaya por lo menos sabes cocinar bien, bufo la madre al probar la comida.  
  
No le hagas caso hijo, te ah quedado muy rico todo, no cualquiera sabes cocinar y menos a tu edad, le halagó el sr. Ishida.  
  
Como siempre tu cambias lo que digo, le reclamo la sr. de Ishida.  
  
Yo solo le digo la verdad, le respondió enojado el aludido.  
  
TK no quieres comer viendo la tv?, le pregunto Matt a TK al ver que sus padres empezaban a discutir.  
  
Si, dijo con alegría el pequeño niño somnoliento.  
  
Matt encendió la tv y puso las caricaturas favoritas de TK.  
  
Hermano.., dijo tímidamente el chiquillo.  
  
Dime TK, le contesto un tanto preocupado Matt  
  
A mi me gusto mucho el desayuno, gracias, dijo TK con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
Matt sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano menor y se le quedo viendo mientras el pequeño disfrutaba la comida y veía las caricaturas.  
  
Me tengo que ir a la escuela, te portas bien TK, le dijo Matt y se fue.  
  
Matt iba camino a la escuela, se le había olvidado comer, disfruto tanto como TK se comía los primeros hot cakes que él había preparado.  
  
Matt era un chico muy apuesto a pesar de su corta edad y en su cara siempre había una pequeña sonrisa, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su semblante se volvía serio y con una mirada triste y dura.  
  
Matt regreso de la escuela nada mas para encontrarse con un pequeño TK tratando de hacer la cena para su hermano mayor pero como nada le había salido estaba en un rincón llorando.  
  
TK, que paso?, cuestionó el rubio muy preocupado.  
  
Es.. es-que yo quería hacerte la cena, pero...bwaaaaaa, empezó a llorar el pequeño.  
  
Matt sonrió levemente y le abrazo.  
  
No te preocupes, yo te enseñare a cocinar, pero primero habrá que recoger esto para que nuestra madre no se moleste, le dijo suavemente Matt mientras TK se limpiaba las lagrimas y asintió con alegría.  
  
Matt y TK estaban limpiando todo cuando llego su madre.  
  
Pero que paso aquí?, pregunto molesta, aparte de que venia de una pelea con su esposo.  
  
Matt y TK se asustaron al ver a su mama y cuando ella pregunto no pudieron articular ninguna palabra.  
  
Pregunte que que paso aquí?, volvió a preguntar mas molesta.  
  
Lo que sucede es que..., empezó a balbucear el mas pequeño de los dos.  
  
Yo intente hacer la cena pero se me quemo, termino de decir rápidamente Matt mientras TK le miraba con tristeza.  
  
Te paso que hayas tratado de hacer la cena, pero poner a tu hermano a que te ayude en lo que tu hiciste no te lo paso, le regaño la sra. de Ishida.  
  
Lo que pasa es que yo le pedí que me dejara ayudarle, defendió TK  
  
No digas mentiras se que tu hermano te obligo, es igual que su padre, dijo fríamente la sra. de Ishida  
  
En ese momento Matt supo que sus padre habían vuelto a pelear, por que será que su madre siempre lo comparaba con el?, eso no lo sabía, pero si sabía que por eso no lo quería.  
  
Pero eso ya no va a ser así, dijo la sra. de Ishida y agarro a TK y lo cargo.  
  
Pero a donde vamos?, preguntaba entre lagrimas TK mientras su madre lo sacaba de la casa.  
  
Aun lugar lejos de aquí, le respondió cortantemente su madre y luego voltio a ver a Matt, "y tu te quedas, no necesito a un llorón y desordenado chico como tu", le dijo fríamente la sra. Takaishi y se fue dejando a un Matt ahí parado afuera de su casa viendo como se llevaban a su hermano y muy en el fondo savia que ya no lo volvería a ver, o al menos en un tiempo.  
  
No me dejes, no te lo lleves, dijo en voz ahogada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza al ver como desaparecía el carro a lo lejos.  
  
Después de ese día ya no volvió a ver a TK, supo que su madre había ido al día siguiente por sus cosas ya que cuando regreso de la escuela ya no encontró nada de su madre o su hermano, excepto una foto que estaba tirada en medio de la sala, era de Matt y TK con sus padres, todos juntos y felices.  
  
La miro fijamente y con dolor, sabía que ese ere su máximo tesoro, por que jamás regresarían aquellos momentos, jamás volverían a estar juntos.  
  
Después de unos meses, se mudaron a Odaiba.  
  
Matt había crecido un par de cms, y era aun mas apuesto que de chico pero algo en él había cambiado, su semblante era serio y con una mirada fría, su carácter era también muy frió y desconfiado, ya no quedaba ninguna señal de aquella sonrisa que alguna vez se poso en su rostro.  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami pero si quieres puedes llamarme Tai, le dijo alegre un chico de cabellera alborotada en el descanso del primer día de clases.  
  
Tai?, se cuestiono Matt.  
  
Si Tai para los amigos, le repuso.  
  
Amigos?, se cuestionó en su mente Matt.  
  
Eres nuevo por aquí?, jamás te había visto, siguió interrogando el joven.  
  
Si, me acabo de mudar, dijo un tanto frió Matt.  
  
Y quieres jugar ...? como dijiste que te llamas?, repuso un tanto apenado Tai.  
  
No lo eh dicho, pero me llamo Yamato Ishida, pero puedes llamarme Matt, Matt para los amigos, y si, si quiero jugar, dijo Matt.  
  
Tai le sonrió y le indico donde jugarían.  
  
Mira ella es Sora, ella es la mejor jugadora de Fut ball, jeje claro aparte de mi y también es mi mejor amiga, presento Tai.  
  
Soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto, saludo Sora sonriendo y extendiendo la mano.  
  
Yamato Ishida, pero puedes llamarme Matt y el gusto es mío, también saludo alegre Matt y también extendió la mano para saludarla y le sonrió.  
  
Así es como paso el tiempo y fueron al Digimundo la primera vez y la segunda.  
  
Sabes Matt la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un chico muy frió, pero cuando te salude y me sonreíste, supe que debajo de esa frialdad había un chico muy sensible, le dijo suavemente una joven de cabellos rojizos a su novio mientras descansaban en una banca y comían un helado.  
  
Y ahora compruebo que no me equivoque, agrego mientras le daba un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Tu siempre tienes la razón, le respondió el joven y le correspondió el beso.  
  
Matt ya había crecido, tenia 17 años y era muchísimo mas apuesto que antes, se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora estaba en la preparatoria y acababa de decidir que estudiaría astronáutica, desde hace ya 2 años era novio de Sora, claro que su mejor amigo no lo tomo también, pero luego termino comprendiéndolos y les deseo lo mejor.  
  
Sora era la novia de Matt, una joven hermosa de 17 años, alta y esbelta, la mejor pareja para Matt, ella era su mejor amiga y sabía que si se hacía novia de Matt nada volvería hacer lo mismo pero savia que todo saldría bien, y no se equivoco.  
  
Ya era tarde y Matt llevo a su novia a casa temprano como buen novio que era.  
  
Después de dejar a Sora se dirigió a su casa, pero no pudo evitar oír una conversación entre dos señoras al pasar por el parque.  
  
Hay pero que educado hijo tienes, le idolatraba una señora a la otra.  
  
Si Oishi es un angelito, decía orgulloso la señora.  
  
Si se que Oishi es un angelito pero yo me refería a Fuiti, le corrigió la otra, mientras la otra señora también decía maravillas de su otro hijo.  
  
Esto hizo que Matt recordara una conversación igual que oyó de su madre con una señora pero el final no fue igual.  
  
Inicio del Flash Back.  
  
Hay Nadeisco, tu hijo es muy educado, como me gustaría que alguno de mis hijos fuera como el, decía una señora mientras veía unas fotos.  
  
Si mi TK es todo hijo soñado, respondió orgullosamente la madre.  
  
Si se que TK es también muy buen niño pero yo me refería a tu hijo Yamato, le corrigió la otra.  
  
Ah el, la verdad no te creas, aparenta una cosa pero es muy rebelde, empezó la sra. de Ishida.  
  
Mientras un pequeñito estaba cruzando la sala y se había parado al escuchar una conversación. Al oír eso de su madre, lagrimas salieron de su rostro pero rápidamente se las seco y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
El semblante de Matt se endureció y en sus ojos se poso esa mirada fría que hace mucho no mostraba a nadie, al ver a su madre en su casa y lo esperaba.  
  
Matt hijo.., tartamudeo la sra. Takaishi.  
  
Matt saludo y desvió la mirada para no ver a su madre, haber recordado aquella escena le trajo muy malos recuerdos.  
  
Como has estado?, pregunto tímidamente.  
  
Bien, contesto cortante el rubio.  
  
Pero supongo que no has venido a preguntar algo sobre mi, que pasa?, pregunto mas cortante Matt deseoso de ya finalizar la conversación.  
  
Eh venido a decirte que me iré de Odaiba y TK vendrá conmigo, dijo la sra. Takaishi.  
  
Miles de imágenes regresaron a la cabeza de Matt en ese instante y su semblante se torno muy frió.  
  
Matt estas bien?, pregunto angustiada su madre y se acerco a el.  
  
Bueno por lo menos ahora me avisas, agrego Matt fríamente.  
  
Matt..., susurro con pesar la sra.  
  
Y que dice TK?, pregunto Matt.  
  
El esta triste, pero lo acepto, respondió la sra. Takaishi.  
  
No creo que le quede de otra, por que no lo dejas conmigo, dejar a sus amigos es muy duro, le dijo fríamente Matt a su madre.  
  
No creo que sea lo mejor dejarlo aquí, dijo levemente la sra. Takaishi.  
  
Por que no?, o acaso todavía crees que soy un mal hijo?, le cuestiono Matt a su madre con una mirada fría.  
  
Matt sabes que yo jamás..., pero ya no siguió.  
  
Has lo que desees, pero TK es quien paga las consecuencias de tus actos, dijo Matt y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
Esta bien lo dejare contigo, dijo ya resignada la sra. Takaishi antes de irse.  
  
Matt apretó fuertemente sus puños, haber visto a su madre le trajo recuerdos no gratos para él.  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto y de su cajón, saco a su vieja amiga y fiel compañera y empezó a tocar.  
  
Si desde pequeño no dejaba caer ninguna lagrima, ahora menos lo volvería a hacer, pensó tristemente mientras en las notas que tocaba se sentía la tristeza, en aquella canción la primera que toco al encontrarla y la primera que le hizo sentir mejor.  
  
Abrió los ojos al terminar de tocar y ahí estaba su hermano y le miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Pues estaba depre y no tenia inspiración para seguir con alguin fic, jejeje por lo general todos son darks asi que aqui me tienen escribiendo un fic triste. Y no me salgan con que lo dark es triste jejej pera nada, bueno tal vez sip pero es mas mmm como decirlo mas dramatico, y obscuro bwajajajajaja  
  
Que os ah parecido, triste?, mm espero que si, o de hecho soy un fracaso en esto?! ;_;  
  
Y respecto al titulo me base pues en experiencias y tambipen en el Cangrejo, aja pues veran ese tiene una coraza muy dura por fuera pero por dentro son mil veces mas sencibles que cualquiera. Un ejemplo el espantoso ruido que hacen cuando los estan cocinando, ese ruido son los gritos que producen al sentir su cuerpo hervir, asi que como cangrejos, tengan remordimientos! bwajajajajaja, lo bueno es que yo no los como, jejejeje loser´s  
  
Comentarios, criticas, alabanzasa, tomatazos, cualquier cosilla excepto virus manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilitence la vida y dejen un review ^^  
  
Gracias por leer el fic  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
